geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
List of women executives at tech companies
This is a list of women who hold or have held high-level positions at technology companies. Women at VP level or above in management of tech companies A * Aicha Evans Vice President, General Manager, Platform Engineering Group, Intel * Alison Gleeson Senior Vice President, Americas Sales, Cisco * Alison Vanderhoof Senior Vice President and General Manager, Emerging Industries, WEX Inc. * Ana Pinczuk Senior Vice President, Global Enterprise Theater Services Sales, Cisco * Amy Hood Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Microsoft * Andrea J. Ayers President and CEO, Convergys Corporation * Angela Ahrendts - Senior Vice President, Retail and Online Stores, Apple * Anne Mulcahy — former President (2002–2010) and CEO (2001–2009) of Xerox * Anne Nicolas — Founder and Lead Packager at http://mageia.org Mageia, partner in http://www.hupstream.com/en/ Hupstream B * Blair Christie Senior Vice President and Chief Marketing Officer, Cisco C * Carley Roney Cofounder and Chief Content Officer, XO Group * Carly Fiorina — former CEO of Hewlett-Packard (1999–2005) * Carol Bartz — former President and CEO (2009–2011), Yahoo!; former chairman, president and CEO, Autodesk (1992–2006) * Carolyn V. Aver Chief Financial Officer, Harmonic, Inc. * Cathy Malmrose — CEO of ZaReason * Chua Sock Koong — CEO (2007–present), SingTel. Former deputy CEO and CFO, SingTel (2006–2007) * Christine Brennan Senior Vice President, Human Resources, Neustar * Christine M. Gorjanc Chief Financial Officer, NETGEAR * Cindy Reese Senior Vice President, Worldwide Operations, Oracle Corporation. * Claudia Cline Executive Vice President and General Counsel, Convergys Corporation * Colette Kress EVP and Chief Financial Officer, NVIDIA. * Cynthia A. Russo Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, MICROS Systems, Inc. D * Dana A. Leighty Vice President – Principal Accounting Officer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Debbie Dunnam Senior Vice President, Americas Services, Cisco * Debora Shoquist EVP, Operations, NVIDIA. * DeLisa Alexander — VP, People and Brand, Red Hat * Denise Young Smith - Vice President, Worldwide Human Resources, Apple * Diana Reardon CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Executive VP, Amphenol Corp * Diane M. Bryant Senior Vice President, General Manager, Data Center Group, Intel * Diane Greene — CEO, VMWare (1998–2008) * Dorian Daley Senior Vice President, General Counsel, and Secretary, Oracle Corporation E * Ellen Hancock — executive at IBM, National Semiconductor (COO), Apple (CTO), Exodus (CEO) F * Francine Katsoudas Senior Vice President and Chief Human Resources Officer, Cisco * Francoise Brougher — Global Business Lead, Square (July 2012 – Present) G * Gayla J. Delly President & Chief Executive Officer, Benchmark Electronics * Gillian Munson Chief Financial Officer, XO Group * Ginger Jones former CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Senior VP, Plexus Corp * Glynis Bryan Chief Financial Officer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. H * Helen K. Johnson Senior Vice President - Treasurer, Insight Enterprises, Inc. * Helene Simonet Executive Vice President and Chief Financial Officer, Coherent Inc. * Hilary A. Rapkin Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, WEX Inc I * Ingrid Mittelstädt Chief Financial Officer, Executive Vice President, ROFIN * Ivy Thomas McKinney Deputy General Counsel and Chief Ethics Officer, Xerox J * Jackie Thorn Vice President, National and Emerging Technology Solutions, Perficient * Jane Silber — CEO (2010–present) and former COO (2004–2010), Canonical * Jena Compton SVP - Human Resources, Acxiom * Jenifer Rinehart Senior Vice President, Human Resources, WEX Inc * Jennifer Garrett Executive Vice President, National Enterprise Group, XO Group * Jennifer Barrett Glasgow Chief Privacy Officer, Acxiom * Joanne Olsen Senior Vice President, North America Applications and Consulting, Global Cloud Services, Oracle Corporation * Dr. JoMei Chang — founder and Chief Executive Officer of Vitria Technology, Inc. * Judith Sim Chief Marketing Officer, Oracle Corporation * Judi Hand Executive Vice President of Customer Growth Services, TeleTech * Judy Bruner Executive Vice President, Administration and Chief Financial Officer, SanDisk * Judy Estrin — CEO Packet Design Management Company K * Karen Dykstra Executive Vice President and Chief Financial and Administrative Officer, AOL * Karen Gaydon Senior Vice President of Global Human Resources, Synaptics * Karen Walker Senior Vice President, Marketing, Cisco * Katherine Wu Brady Executive Vice President, E-Commerce and Registry, XOXO Group * Kathleen Bayless Senior Vice President, CFO, and Treasurer, Synaptics * Kathy Henely Chief Operating Officer, Perficient * Kathy Mikells Corporate Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Xerox * Kathleen Fanning Vice President, Worldwide Tax, Xerox * Kelly A. Kramer Senior Vice President, Corporate Finance, Cisco * Kimberly S. Stevenson Vice President, Chief Information Officer, Information Technology, Intel * Kiran Mazumdar-Shaw — founder, chair and managing director, Biocon (1978–present) * Kristin Savilia Executive Vice President, Local Enterprise, XO Group * Kristin E. Trecker Senior Vice President, Chief Human Resources Officer, MTS * Kristine A. Snow President, Cisco Capital, Cisco L * Lainie Goldstein Chief Financial Officer, TakeTwo Interactive * Laura Fournier CFO/Chief Accounting Officer/Executive VP/Treasurer (1998-2013), Compuware Corp * Lisa A. Hook President and Chief Executive Officer (October 2010-), Neustar * Lisa Jackson - Vice President, Environmental Initiatives, Apple (2013 - Present) * Lisa Brummel - Executive Vice President, Human Resources, Microsoft * Lisa Joy Rosner Chief Marketing Officer (CMO), Neustar * Lisa Su Chief Operating Officer, AMD * Lise Poulos Executive Vice President, Chief Administrative Officer, Monster.com * Lori Lipcaman Chief Financial Officer, Vishay Intertechnology. * Lorraine Twohill Senior Vice President, Global Marketing, Google * Luanne Tierney - VP, Worldwide Partner Marketing, Juniper Networks M * Mala Anand Senior Vice President, Cisco Services Platforms Group, Cisco * Margaret McLean Senior Vice President, General Counsel and Chief Risk Officer, Teletech * Margo Seltzer — co-founder and former CTO, Sleepycat Software * Marilyn Mersereau Senior Vice President, Marketing & Chief Marketing Officer, Plantronics * Marissa Mayer — President and CEO of Yahoo! (2012–present); former VP of Engineering, VP of Search Products & User Experience, Google * Mary Ann Davidson Chief Security Officer, Oracle Corporation * Mary Lou Jepson, Founder & CEO of Pixel Qi * Meg Whitman — former President and CEO of eBay (March 1998 – March 2008) * Melanie Haratunian Executive Vice President, General Counsel & Corporate Secretary, Akamai * Melissa D. Smith President and CEO, WEX Inc. * Mitchell Baker — chair (2003–present) and former CEO (2003–2008), Mozilla Foundation; chair (2005–present) and former CEO (2005–2008), Mozilla Corporation * Monica Greenberg EVP, Business Affairs and General Counsel, LivePerson. N * Nada Stirratt Chief Revenue Officer and EVP, Acxiom * Nancy E. Egan General Counsel, Nanometrics * Nicola Morris Senior Vice President, Corporate Development, WEX Inc * Nina Bhanap Chief Technology Officer (July 2009-), QuinStreet P * Padmasree Warrior — CTO at Cisco Systems (2007–present); formerly CTO at Motorola (2003–2007) * Pamela Sergeeff Executive Vice President, General Counsel and Corporate Secretary, Rovi * Pamela Strayer Senior Vice President & Chief Financial Officer, Plantronics * Patty Brunton Vice President, Human Resources, j2 Global * Peggy Johnson Executive Vice President, Business Development, Microsoft Q * Qin Yuan General Manager of China, Oplink R * Rachel Whetstone — Senior VP, Communications and Public Policy, Google * Rebecca Jacoby Chief Information Officer and Senior Vice President, Cisco * Regina Paolillo Chief financial officer, chief administrative officer, and executive vice president, TeleTech * Renée J. James President, Intel * Ritu Favre Senior Vice President and General Manager of Biometrics Products Division (BPD), Synaptics * River Gong Executive Vice President of Worldwide Sales, Oplink * Robin Selden Chief Marketing Officer, NETGEAR * Robyn Denholm Executive Vice President, Chief Financial and Operations Officer, Juniper Networks S * Safra Catz, Co-president (2009–present), board member (2001–present) and CFO (2005–2008, 2011–present) of Oracle; formerly sole president (2004–2009). * Sarah Frier — CFO and Operations Lead, Square (May 2013 – Present) * Sharon Rowlands - CEO, ReachLocal * Sheila M. Anderson Chief Financial Officer, Daktronics * Sheryl Sandberg — COO (2008–present) and board member (2012–present), Facebook; VP of Global Online Sales & Operations, Google (2001–2008) * Shona Brown — Senior VP, Google.org * Shirley Yin Executive Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, Oplink * Sophie Vandebroek Xerox Chief Technology Officer and President, Xerox Innovation Group, Xerox * Sue Gardner — executive director of the Wikimedia Foundation (2007–) * Susan Hardman Senior Vice President, Specialty Products, Intersil * Susan E. Knight Senior Vice President, Chief Financial Officer, MTS * Susan Lovegren Senior Vice President of Human Resources, Plantronics * Susan Lyne Brand Group CEO, AOL * Susan Wojcicki — Senior Vice President, YouTube, Google T * Tae Yoo Senior Vice President, Corporate Affairs, Cisco * Tamesa Rogers Senior Vice President, Human Resources, NETGEAR U * Ursula Burns, President (2010–present) and CEO (2009–present) of Xerox; formerly senior VP, Xerox (2000–2009). V * Virginia Rometty — President and CEO (2012–present), IBM W * Weili Dai — Vice President and General Manager of Communications and Consumer Business, Marvell Technology Group, former COO and Executive Vice President. * Wendy Bahr Senior Vice President, Americas Partner Organization, Cicso * Wendy Dean — Senior Vice President of Engineering and Technical Operations, Sophos Y * Yvette Kanouff Senior Vice President and General Manager, Service Provider Video Software & Solutions Group, Cisco Category:Women tech industry executives Category:Lists of women Women on boards of directors of tech companies (Excluding managers of companies joining their own boards, who are listed above.) *Bishhakha Datta — Wikimedia Foundation (2010–present) *Diane Greene — Google (2012–present), Intuit, MIT Corporation. *Ann Mather — Google (2005–present) *Shirley Tilghman — Google (2005–present) *Kat Walsh — Wikimedia Foundation (2006–present), chair (2012–present) *Cher Wang — HTC (1997–present, present chair of the board) *Alice Wiegand — Wikimedia Foundation (2012–present) *Sun Yafang — chair of Huawei (1999–present) *Mary Meeker — Square (2011–present) * Andrea Jung - Apple * Susan L. Wagner - Apple * Dina Dublon Microsoft * Maria M. Klawe Microsoft * Teri L. List-Stoll Microsoft * Pamela Craig - VMWare Inc, Akamai Technologies Inc, (former CFO, Accenture PLC) * Mary Winston Plexus * Ginger Jones Director, Libbey Inc * Christine A. Tsingos Director, Nanometrics * Nancy D. Frame Nominating and Corporate Governance Committee Chairperson and Compensation Committee Member – Director since 1999, Retired Deputy Director of the United States Trade and Development Agency, Daktronics * Susan James Director, Chairperson of Audit Committee, member of Governance and Nominating Committee, Coherent Inc. * Joan E. Herman Director and member of audit committee, Convergys. * Regina O. Sommer Vice President and Chief Financial Officer (January 2002-March 2005) of Netegrity, Inc. Director at WEX Inc, SoundBite Communications, Inc, ING Direct, and Insulet Corporation * Naomi O. Seligman (senior partner at Ostriker von Simson) Director (2005-) and member of the Compensation Committee (2006-), Oracle Corporation, Director at Akamai * Mercedes Johnson Director, Intersil (August 2005-), Micron Technology (June 2005-), Juniper Networks (May 2011-), Storage Technology Corporation (January 2004-August 2005) * Ruthann Quindlen Director Rovi, Director Georgetown University (2003-), managing member of Institutional Venture Partners (IVP), * Ann Die Hasselmo Director(1993-) & chair of the Governance/Nominating Committee, Acxiom * Janice Chaffin retired President, Divisional, Symantec Corp, Director, PTC Inc, Director, International Game Technology * Dawn Hudson Director NVIDIA (July 2013-). * Jill A. Greenthal Senior Advisor in Private Equity at the Blackstone Group, Director at Akamai See also * List of tech companies founded by women Category:Women tech industry executives Category:Lists of women